Wedding day!
by xxTommiexx
Summary: Jake and Jane are finally getting married ! Will this be a night to remember?


Jane looked in the mirror for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
"Janey, you look a-ma-zing," Roxy said as she sipped her martini.  
"I don't know it's just-"  
"Just your wedding day! You need to chill out."  
"It's okay to be nervous on my wedding day," Jane said more to herself than to Roxy, "Every bride gets nervous."  
"You don't look nervous though," Roxy squinted, "More. Anxious."  
"Anxious means nervous, Roxy."  
"No, it means you're nervous BUT excited," Jane sighed as her best friend continued rambling, "Well, either way you should be happy because it's your wedding day and you're marrying the guy of your dreams. Then you and Jake are gonna live happily ever after."  
She got up and walked to the door, "I'm gonna go get a refill." Her hand touched the handle of the door when she turned her head and smiled at Jane, "I mean it though, you look a-ma-zing _Mrs. English._"  
Maybe she was nervous because of that. The thought of no longer being Jane Crocker terrified her, possibly. She'd been Jane Crocker all her life and once Jane Crocker dies Jane English would replace her.  
Who would this Jane English be?  
Jane sighed at her reflection. Sure, Roxy said she that looked amazing. But doesn't everyone say that to the bride on her wedding day? You can't just tell a bride she looks decent or simple or okay **((unless this was The Fault in Our Stars)) **on her wedding day.**  
**Jane looked amazingly simple in a simple white strapless dress with simple blue heels-she wanted to look at least a bit taller. The two curls she has on her face curled downwards. Their friends and family who were there were simple in their own way.  
Maybe she was just a simple kind of girl.  
She paced in the room as she thought and thought; the cake was done-baked by her of course. She would be leaving with Jake as soon as possible for their honeymoon. When….they'd finally have sex.  
_THAT _would defiantly be a reason to why she was nervous- oops "anxious."

Jane walked down the alter holding blue flowers that matched her simple heels. Maybe a thousand pair of eyes were staring at her at this very moment but all she noticed was Jake as he stood there waiting for her- his smile grew as she walked closer to him.

The fact that he has never done it before shouldn't be a big deal to her- if anything it should make her happy but it just added worry.  
What if it wasn't as good as he'd hoped? Or as she'd hoped? Since they both didn't know what they would be doing, what if they kept messing up? What if they're both too tired to actually do it by the time-  
Her mind went blank as Jake took her hand in his.  
"Dearly beloved..." The priest rambled on but Jane couldn't quite catch what he was saying. Jake's hand holding hers was the only thing keeping her steady and aware of where she was.  
_Mrs. Jake English. Mr. and Mrs. Jake English. Jane English._ **  
**Not that she didn't like the sound of it, but it sounded so foreign.

His hand was warm as it tightened around hers. She snuck a glance at Jake English and her heart melted.  
Maybe Roxy was right; Jane Crocker was marrying Jake English: the guy who was her high school sweetheart, who stole her first kiss, along with her heart and the guy she told her first "I love you" to and the guy who has been her crush since she-couldn't-even-remember-how-long, but it seemed like forever and after today she would spend the rest of forever with him.  
So she said "I do," and he pulled her up by her waist and swung her around and when he kissed her, her brain made like her heart and melted away.

* * *

"So this is it," Jane whispered to her reflection in the mirror. She spent an endless amount of time wondering how Jake would take off her clothes; and after imagining countless scenarios she decided it would be safest to just wear a robe over her undergarments.  
Was she ready for this? She was "anxious."  
Did she want this? Of course!  
Has she waited long enough? WAY too long.

She exited the bathroom to see Jake lying in bed, flipping through channels. His jacket was gone and his shirt was opened at the top, his hair tousled. Perfect.  
Jane casually walked to the bed and sat next to him.  
"Your iced tea, Mrs. English," he smiled and handed her a glass.

She smiled; there it was again- Mrs. English.

She sipped her drink without thinking about the name Mrs. English.

A few seconds of sipping iced tea and watching random things on television seemed to drive Jane crazy. Was this how they planned on spending their first night as a married couple!?

She got up, set her cup down and turned off the lights.

"Jane?"

In response she pulled his collar and brought him into a kiss. Jake was a bit stunned but responded by cupping her face in his hands.

"Jane?" He asked, their faces just barley apart.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
She smiled, "I love you too, Jake."

She slowly brushed her hands against his crotch and undid his pants. He ran his hands down her neck to spread her robe open till it fell to the floor. He took a nervous breath; for the first time he was seeing Jane in only undergarments.  
"Jake," She whispered, touching his face, "It's okay."  
She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him softly as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He shrugged it off and gently pulling her on the bed, kissing her neck. His hands trailed down her back till they touched the hook of her bra. Hesitantly, he unclipped it. She wriggled out of it and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck while he trailed kisses down her neck to shoulder. His hands traced the outlines of her curves making her tremble. He cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. She let out a high-pitched squeak.

_She sounds so adorable_, Jake thought. He wanted to hear more.

Still fondling her breast with one hand, his other moved down to front of her panties and dipped his hand in, letting out another breathy sigh from Jane.

"J-Jake..."  
He just wanted to hear more from her. One finger in and she let out another sounds and dipped her head to the curve of his neck. He kissed her collar bone and traveled down leaving love marks along the way. He bit her breast and she moaned into his neck, scratching his back.

Enough teasing, Jane thought; she hooked her toes in the loops of his pants and pulled them down.

Jake grinned and kissed her neck as he felt her toes pull down his boxers. He ripped her panties off and kicked off his boxers and pants.

Jane gritted her teeth as she felt him against her. Her nails sank into his back and moaned his name.

"Janey? Are you okay?"  
She didn't say anything; it was too good of a moment to spoil.

"Jane!" He asked with more urgency in his voice.

"Jake…"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Don't…..stop."

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded.  
He didn't need to be told again. Jake covered her mouth with his as she moaned and rocked her hips with his.

The two laid in bed; Jane's head resting on his chest as it raised up and fell down with each breath he took.

"Jane?"  
She looked up at him and was greeted with a kiss. A simple soft kiss that made her brain melt.  
"Good night, Mrs. English."  
Maybe she could come to love the name.

* * *

**((First Lemon fic so... comments? Thank you!))**


End file.
